


Гарри Поттер и физрук

by TreggiDi



Series: Drinking Games [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drinking Games, High School, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Перед вами один из серии "дринкинг-гейм-фанфиков", написанных для того, чтобы надираться в веселой компании или в гордом одиночестве.Суть игры очень проста: берется алкоголь, фанфик и список штампов. Каждый штамп встречаем и празднуем хорошим глотком, а то и тостом. Чаще всего, за задницу Снейпа.Предупреждения: в этом фанфике вас ждет жестокость; селфхарм; сомнительное согласие; нецензурная лексика; жестокое обращение с совами; упоминание наркотиков; интеллектуальная педофилия (строго говоря, уровень умственного развития у гарри застрял где-то на отметке «дитя малое»); использование палочки не по назначению; мпрег; смерть персонажей. Ни одной графической сцены секса.Снейп работает физруком.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Drinking Games [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704358
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Гарри Поттер и физрук

**Author's Note:**

> Штампы для игры:
> 
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/5/1/3/2513797/85783874.jpg  
> https://fanfics.me/read.php?id=657&chapter=0
> 
> У Снейпа под мантией скрывается мускулистое тело\стройное, но поджарое тело\большой член\ночная рубашка\пробка в заднице\второй Снейп.
> 
> У Гарри под мантией скрывается спортивное тело игрока в квиддич\молодое сильное тело\тело, покрытое ровным загаром\ровный член с аккуратными яичками\источник комплексов Снейпа на три листа мелким шрифтом.
> 
> Жирные волосы на самом деле не жирные (а покрыты специальным составом, чтобы портились от ядовитых испарений).
> 
> Волосы все-таки жирные (но любовь зла).
> 
> Гарри обнаруживает, что у Снейпа есть ванна. А в ванной есть шампунь\у шампуня Снейпа фруктовая или цветочная отдушка\Гарри моет голову Снейпу\у волос Снейпа шелковистая структура.
> 
> У Снейпа есть психологическая травма: из детства (от отца, отчима, друга семьи)\из юности (от мародеров, пожирателей)\его до сих пор травмируют, потому что Волдеморт жив\он сам себя травмировал\никто его не травмировал, но он все равно травмирован.
> 
> Гарри комфортит Снейпа.
> 
> Снейп спасает Гарри от: ПТСР\кризиса среднего возраста\неудачного брака или отношений\наркомании\алкоголизма\любой другой зависимости\производственных травм (ранения или проклятия)\бесплодия\заключения в Азкабан\прочих драм\и всегда одним и тем же способом.
> 
> Гарри спасает Снейпа от: тихой и спокойной жизни вдали от мирской суеты\ПТСР\кризиса среднего возраста\наркомании\проституции\производственных травм (ранения или проклятия)\заключения в Азкабан\рабства\магического правосудия\лживых любовников\своих собственных лживых любовников\тем же способом.
> 
> У Снейпа оказывается чистокровное происхождение. Он носит фамильные кольца и другие аксессуары\он цитирует классиков русской литературы наизусть\он имеет какое-то фамильное наследие (вампир, вейла, НЕХ).
> 
> У Снейпа есть Снейп-мэнор. Куда он переносит Гарри, если тот возбужден(ранен\пьян\упорот\а иногда и все сразу)\в дом можно попасть только через особенный портал\Снейп дарит этот портал Гарри\у Снейпа есть питомец, с которым Гарри сразу ладит\есть огромная библиотека\а еще лаборатория\жертвенный алтарь\конюшни\великолепный сад, где растет много лекарственных растений\в мэноре много портретов, которые любят подглядывать.
> 
> У Гарри встает на то, как Снейп варит зелья.
> 
> У Снейпа: красивые точные движения рук, нарезающих флоббер-червей\тонкие изящные пальцы.
> 
> Снейп варит смазку, чтобы трахать Гарри.
> 
> Снейп снимает баллы с Гриффиндора во время секса с Гарри.
> 
> Гарри уходит в мир магглов и встречает там Снейпа.
> 
> Снейп уходит в мир магглов, но Гарри его и там находит.
> 
> Гарри пьет вино в гостиной Снейпа, потому что Снейп его угостил.
> 
> Гарри пьет вино в гостиной Снейпа, хотя Снейп его не угощал.
> 
> Гарри приходит в гостиную Снейпа уже пьяным, чтобы не тратить на выпивку время, отведенное на секс.
> 
> Чтобы спасти мир, им нужно переспать.

Петунья Дурсль была очень сердечной, доброжелательной женщиной. И уж конечно, она желала своему племяннику настоящего семейного счастья. Желательно подальше от Литтл-Уинг, их чулана и всего семейства Дурсль. Кроме того, у нее были весьма прогрессивные взгляды; она всегда голосовала за лейбористов, а когда по Литnл-Уинг прошел первый гей-парад, Петуния вывесила за окна радужные флаги. Ее обожаемый кот Содомия в тот день получил двойную порцию трески.

Впервые за долгое время у Петуньи появился шанс сплавить племянника в надежные руки. О том, что дрожащие потные ручонки Нюниуса Снейпа были надежными, Петунья смутно догадывалась уже давно. Хоть Снейп и подбивал клинья к ее сестрице, Петунья знала точно и ясно: Северус тот еще голубок. Как только его приняли в штат Святого Брутуса, уму непостижимо!

Так или иначе, у Снейпа был свой просторный дом в плохом районе Лондона, и, насколько знала Петунья, чулан там тоже имелся. А значит, пришло время брачных интриг.

***

Гарри Поттер не был ни сердечным, ни доброжелательным. К своим двадцати годам он побывал во всех передрягах, какие только можно придумать. Дважды оставался на второй год, один раз был с позором изгнан из города (мэр смягчился, когда узнал, что Гарри – круглый сирота. Все смягчались; в конечном счете, у Гарри было очень несчастное детство!). Множество раз Гарри ночевал в полицейском участке, не говоря о тех ночах, когда вламывался в полицейские участки. Враги Гарри либо притворялись его друзьями, либо коротали время на больничных койках.

Удар у Гарри был крепким, улыбка – сверкающей, а член большим.

Во время очередной церемонии посвящения, когда новые юные уголовники входили под своды школы, Гарри внимательно глядел в сторону преподавательского стола. Престарелый директор толкал свою речь (что-то там про олухов и уловки), но гомон сотни учеников перекрывал его дребезжащий голос. Где-то чиркала зажигалка, кто-то громко рассказывал о своих похождениях, булькал старый приемник, настроенный на регги-волну. Один из приятелей Гарри, лысоватый парень по кличке Жук, старательно вырезал сиськи на грязной столешнице.

«Жра-чку, жра-чку!» – скандировали малолетки за дальним столом.

Гарри был непривычно тих и задумчив. Когда его широкое, простое лицо с крепким лбом приобретало такое выражение, окружающих обычно охватывало необъяснимое чувство тревоги: будто вот-вот сюда, вот прямо сюда, ударит молния.

Наконец, Гарри добился, чего хотел. Самый бледный и самый сутулый из всех учителей медленно поднял взгляд от своей тарелки, чтобы взглянуть Гарри в глаза.

Гарри ухмыльнулся, а Снейп покраснел.

Это было чудо; никак не меньше. Новый кандидат на проклятую должность. Ни один физрук в школе Святого Брутуса еще не продержался до последнего звонка. Прошлый и вовсе сбежал через четыре месяца; в последний раз его видели, когда он несся по коридору голым и вопил во всю глотку: «Трепещите, враги наследника» (но это лишь официальная версия). На самом деле, шутки рано или поздно заходили слишком далеко… К тому же как-то так получалось, что почти все физруки оказывались отъявленными мерзавцами. Гарри знал, где они все закопаны, на какой опушке.

«Этот, понятно, долго не продержится», – думал Гарри. Как можно быть физруком, если у тебя волосы похожи на черный шелк? И кожа словно фарфоровая? А глаза вообще два черных омута, зовущих окунуться в их влажную глубину? «Как создание с такими белоснежными руками, таким изысканным носом и тонкой, ласковой шеей (одной рукой можно свернуть), вообще способен быть физруком?», – думал Гарри.

***

«Ну заебись», – думал Снейп.

Вскинув бровь, он украдкой разглядывал своих будущих студентов. Шишковатые затылки и пестрые татуировки; воинственные прически и блеск складных ножиков. Толстовки, которые делают их просто огромными. На каждой символ какой-нибудь банды. Просто дешевый маскарад, маленькие детишки. Снейп их не боялся, не на того напали. Он был немного раздосадован, это правда. Казалось, он почти смог оставить дурное маггловское прошлое позади, и вот снова здесь, в этой дыре. Все из-за тупицы Лонгботтома. Конечно, именно Лонгботтом был во всем виноват. Если бы не несчастный случай на уроке зельеварения, косорукий Избранный худо-бедно победил бы Волдеморта, а Снейп получил бы заслуженный отпуск. Теперь же ему пришлось обратиться к запасному избранному, варианту «Б».

Вариант «Б» выглядел, мягко говоря, на всю голову пристукнутым. Он таращился на Снейпа, подмигивая то правым, то левым глазом, двигал ушами, чесал нос, лохматил волосы и скалился во все зубы. «И как этот недоумок может быть героем? О чем вообще думал Альбус, неужели этот питекантроп способен победить величайшее зло? Похоже, он даже шнурки завязать самостоятельно не сумеет».

Когда Поттер послал ему очередной поцелуй, Снейп брезгливо поморщился.

Хоть Северус и согласился вернуть Гарри Поттера в магический мир, это согласие было весьма сомнительным.

***

В то время как Снейп был озабочен судьбой магического мира, Гарри был просто… озабочен. Чтобы избавиться от несвоевременной эрекции во время обеда, он выливал себе за шиворот желе; чтобы утихомирить стояк во время уроков, он бился лбом о парту; чтобы отвлечься от грязных фантазий о Снейпе, Гарри поколачивал окружающих.

Зимой ему то и дело приходилось падать в сугроб, чтобы немного охладиться.

– Раз-раз, быстрее, – покрикивал Снейп с высокого стула, как у спасателя малибу, установленного прямо посреди снежной свалки (свалки, припорошенной снегом). Ученики вяло брели по кругу в спортивных костюмах, имитируя бег. Больше всего это походило на выгул заключенных. Снейпу пришлось бы отстреливаться со своей смотровой точки, если бы Гарри не взял на себя заботу о новеньком учителе.

– Только подойди к нему, и я у тебя позвоночник изо рта вытащу, – пригрозил Гарри перепуганному мальчишке, предотвращая очередное покушение. Вокруг Снейпа было словно невидимое силовое поле, пустое пространство. Даже другие учителя не решались перекинуться словом с коллегой, потому что Гарри, это дьявольское отродье, вечно ошивалось неподалеку. Тыкало растопыренными пальцами себе в очки, затем указывало на Снейпа. «Я слежу за тобой», шептало беззвучно.

Снейп был его белоснежной лилией, нетронутым и чистым, ранимой птахой, ангелом в черных одеждах, непонятно каким хреном оказавшимся в адовой дыре под названием «школа Святого Брутуса».

Нельзя сказать, что Гарри был всерьез влюблен. Скорее, тут подойдет слово «одержимость».

***

– Не следует нам трахаться, – лениво сказал Снейп, лежа на продавленном мате.

– Точно, – поддакнул Гарри, засовывая в зубы сигарету. – Чертов педофил.

На самом деле, вовсе нет. В конце концов, Гарри был уже почти совершеннолетним, к тому же прекрасно развитым для своих лет. А Снейп делал это на благо магического мира: Альбус заявил, что раз уж Гарри до сих пор не пробудил в себе стихийную магию, поможет теперь только пробуждение его чувственности. Британские ученые доказали, что секс и магия тесно связаны, не зря же простату называют «волшебной точкой» (или «горошиной наслаждения»; или «пуговкой любви», или «кнопкой вызова лифта на седьмое небо»). Кроме того, сложно сопротивляться, когда за тобой ухлестывают с настойчивостью варана, бороздящего пустыню. Вараны, говорят, могут много дней есть одни колючки и шагать коротенькими лапками по раскаленному песку, если у них есть важная цель. Впрочем, если у них нет цели, вараны все равно едят колючки и шагают по песку – так они проводят большую часть своей жизни. Сложно сказать, почему мы рассуждаем о варанах, пока Гарри и Северус лежат на матах абсолютно голые.

Сдвинув очки на кончик носа, Гарри трогательно задрожал подбородком.

– А я ведь был мальчиком, пока тебя не встретил. Гетеросексуальным мальчиком.

– Ты не мальчик, ты чудовище.

Снейп застегнул ширинку. Его одежда сплошь состояла из липучек и молний, что здорово замедляло процесс раздевания. Когда Гарри пытался вытряхнуть своего учителя из его спортивного костюма, тишину заполняли забавные звуки. Впрочем, забавные звуки продолжались и после того, как одежда была скинута на пол.

Они сделали это уже во всех позах; стоя у стенки, сидя в кресле, на ковре перед фальшивым камином, в директорском кабинете, в домике на дереве, на школьном стадионе, под баскетбольной корзиной, в кладовке для хранения швабр (одна из швабр игриво сползала Снейпу на плечо, ведерко дребезжало, романтичный запах дезинфектора смешивался с пьянящим, волнующим запахом самого Снейпа: от Снейпа пахло дымом и пепелищем, словно он только что сжег пару-тройку деревень). Они испробовали и фельчинг, и фистинг, и мулине. Фроттаж, позу 69, жесткий трах и нежные ласки в ванной, полной лепестков роз. Впрочем, враки: цветов Гарри раздобыть не сумел, так что сымпровизировал, покидав в воду чипсы.

По правде сказать, Снейп начал потихоньку выдыхаться. Если это все до сих пор не пробудило чувственность Гарри, то сложно представить, что именно еще может сработать.

– Возможно, нам придется пожениться, – мрачно предупредил Снейп.

– Как пожелаешь, мой старичок! – жизнерадостно откликнулся Гарри, выпуская в воздух колечки дыма. Снейп закатил глаза. «Дисциплинируй сознание, – сказал он себе, – контролируй эмоции. Подавляй рефлексы. Альбусу вовсе не понравится, если ты прикончишь нашу последнюю надежду».

***

– Что ты в нем нашел? – спросил Жук, пока они с Гарри подсчитывали прибыль. Немного силовых приемов, пара проданных косяков, малышня, которая не приучилась хорошенько прятать деньги… еще немного, и хватит для поездки в Лас-Вегас. Жук собирался сорвать большой куш, а Гарри планировал свадьбу. Он всегда мечтал, чтобы его венчал Элвис.

– Тебе не понять, – Гарри послюнявил палец, чтобы еще раз пробежаться по пачке банкнот.

– Я понимаю, что ты крышей поехал.

– Любовь делает всех нас безумцами.

– Он ведь старый, – скривился Жук.

– Не старый.

– И страшный, как моя приемная мамаша.

– У него потрясающий голос, – мечтательно произнес Гарри. – Бархатный, глубокий, чертовски сексуальный!

– Ты ведь не с голосом шашни крутишь.

– А его глаза – как тлеющие угли в костре.

– Звучит жутко! – фыркнул Жук.

– Он носит прикольные боксеры со змейками.

– О, захлопнись…

– У него доброе сердце, полное любви.

Жук сгреб деньги со стола.

– Ничего не желаю слышать.

Гарри завопил ему вслед:

– И отличная задницаааа!..

Гарри знал, что окружающие никогда не поймут их союза. Жестокий, жестокий мир. Одна лишь тетка Петунья была на их стороне; эта корова буквально все уши прожужжала, рассказывая Гарри о Снейпе. Так расстаралась, что даже вклеила его фотографии в порно-журнал с голыми мальчиками, который Гарри прятал под матрасом. Пожалуй, ее можно будет пригласить на свадьбу.

***

И хотя основная миссия была (очевидно) провалена, Снейп считал, что в общем держит ситуацию под контролем. Его студенты сдали все нормативы в конце года, а сам Снейп не заметил, чтобы эти малолетние уголовники были хоть сколько-то опасны. Пожалуй, Альбус преувеличивал угрозу – ни один из бандитов даже не приблизился к Северусу. Видимо, свою роль играла мрачная аура, которой он очень гордился. «В конечном счете, все они – лишь безмозглые детишки».

Поттер был самым безмозглым из всех детишек.

– Ты не можешь остаться на ночь! – заявил Снейп, когда мальчишка заявился в его личные покои. – Здесь тебе не место!

– Ну надо же! Одеяло со Спанч Бобом, серьезно? Тут все совсем не так, как я представлял! – мистер-любопытный-нос разглядывал комнату Снейпа. Вел себя, как нахальный кот, тут же забравшись под одеяло. – Пол такой холодный, – пожаловался Гарри. – А я такой горячий…

– Вот как все будет, – Снейп сложил на груди руки, пристально глядя на студента. – Я позволю тебе остаться, – он проигнорировал сверкающую улыбку, будто бы она вовсе не заставила сердце сжиматься. – Ты переоденешься в пижаму, почистишь зубы и выпьешь стакан молока. Только один стакан, даже если будешь умолять о большем. Слушай внимательно, Поттер, я не собираюсь повторять инструкции дважды. Затем ты ляжешь слева, потому что справа моя сторона кровати, и не будешь мешать мне, пока я читаю. Потом мы погасим свет и будем спать, и если ты хоть раз закинешь на меня ногу, руку или какую еще конечность из имеющихся – мне придется ее оторвать.

– Если ты оторвешь мою конечность, то что же я буду совать тебе в рот? – ухмыльнулся Гарри.

– Двадцать баллов с гриффиндора, – рявкнул Снейп, скрываясь в ванной.

– Я даже не знаю, что это такое! – крикнул ему вслед Гарри, заворачиваясь в одеяло.

В конечном счете, это был очень уютный вечер, переходящий в уютную ночь. И хотя ни одна конечность в ту ночь не соприкоснулась с пылающей звездочкой экстаза, высекая искры любви, они неплохо вздремнули в обнимку со Снейпом.

Их разбудил стук в окно.

– У тебя сова в комнате, – заявил Гарри, сонно садясь в постели. Его волосы стояли торчком, да и все остальное тоже. Снейп забрал у совы письмо и углубился в чтение. – Куда ты дел сову? – спросил Гарри, вернувшись из туалета. Снейп собирал вещи в чемодан. – Ты что, ее упаковал?

Снейп хранил мрачное молчание.

– У нас медовый месяц? – Гарри наблюдал, как Снейп скидывает в чемодан книги, загадочные склянки и свои штаны на липучках. – Куда мы едем?

– Ты остаешься здесь, бесполезный кусок маггла, – прорычал Снейп. Он смахивал на безумца в этот момент. Особенно когда вытащил из-под матраса длинную штуку, похожу на дирижерскую палочку.

– Ты что, какой-то фокусник? Ты чертов Доктор? Нет, погоди, ты с другой планеты, и собираешься автостопить? Я прихвачу полотенце!

– У нас война, – Снейп захлопнул чемодан, повернулся к Гарри, ужасно серьезный. – Ждать мы больше не можем. Сегодня все закончится, так или иначе.

Он подошел поближе, не сводя с Гарри глаз. Все вокруг словно заполнилось туманом, Гарри почувствовал, что не может отвести взгляд, будто кто-то заколдовал его. Чарующий голос Снейпа теперь звучал в его голове. «Может, оно и к лучшему, – сказал этот голос, – что ты останешься здесь». Снейп мягко взял Гарри за подбородок, склонился, будто для поцелуя, и приставил палочку к его лбу. А затем рявкнул, орошая Гарри слюной:

– Обливэйт.

***

– Мерзкий ублюдок, – сказал Гарри. – Поганый ублюдочный мерзавец. Грязный, подлый мерзавец, носатый, грязный хмырь, мерзопакостный, злобный, поганый ты извращенец.

– Долго это с ним продолжается? – спросил Снейп, тяжело поворачивая голову. У его постели сидел Альбус Дамблдор, сияющий всеми звездами на мантии.

– Гарри – очень вспыльчивый мальчик, – пояснил Альбус таким восторженным тоном, будто вспыльчивость теперь считалась серьезным достоинством. У Снейпа от монотонного сквернословия начала болеть голова. Впрочем, может, голова болела от зелий, крепкого удара или «обливэйта», который в него отрикошетил. Северус был даже немного рад, что не помнил никаких подробностей того страшного дня. Он узнал все уже от Альбуса. Гарри Поттер явился в Хогвартс в вихре синего дыма, кругом грохотали молнии и земля дрожала. Гарри нес на себе бесчувственного Снейпа, перекинув через плечо. Он был дьявольски раздражен и ничего не понимал, поэтому злился еще сильнее. У Воландеморта не было ни единого шанса.

– Он даже не использовал палочку, – шепотом поведал Альбус. – Точнее, использовал ее не по назначению.

Палочка Северуса, к слову сказать, была теперь безнадежно испорчена. Как и его репутация. Но ведь он не злился, в отличие от вздорного мальчишки!

– Еще раз повторяю, я вовсе не «сорвал твой нежный цветок», и я не «вероломный ублюдочный мерзавец», как ты изволил выразиться, – прошипел Снейп. – Я всего лишь делал то, что должен!

– Значит, ты должен был колдовать мне прямо в физиономию? – гаркнул Гарри.

– От твоего чугунного лба все равно все отскакивает!

– А что насчет моего сердца?

Северус не нашелся с ответом. Он вдруг вспомнил о своем неудачном романе с Люциусом. А также о своем несчастном детстве… об отвратительных нарядах Альбуса. И прочих ужасных вещах, которые обратили сердце Северуса в камень.

– Считаешь себя самым умным? – Гарри свирепо сдвинул брови. – Собирался порвать со мной, прикрываясь какой-то дурацкой войной? Не на того напал. Теперь ты от меня никогда не отвяжешься, подлюга. Между нами возникла особая магическая связь, и если ее разорвать, весь мир тут же погибнет. К тому же, пока ты был без сознания, нас повенчали. И вот еще новость: я залетел, так что тебе придется заботиться обо мне как следует!

Северус поморщился.

– Хватит нести чушь, Поттер.

– Меня зовут Гарри, – шмыгнул мальчишка. Зеленые глаза за стеклами очков влажно блестели. Маленькая слезинка скатилась по щеке, повиснув на подбородке.

– Хватит нести чушь, Гарри, – раздраженно повторил Северус, отводя глаза. Будто это зрелище вовсе не заставляло его каменное сердце сжиматься. – Просто помолчи немного и ложись сюда… – он откинул край одеяла, двигаясь, чтобы Гарри мог устроиться на кровати рядом. – И если ты начнешь разводить всякие сантименты… Мерлин мой, Альбус! – рявкнул Снейп, потому что Дамблдор прилег с другого края.

– Я так счастлив, что вы, мальчики, нашли друг друга! Любовь – величайшая сила и дар, – радостно воскликнул старикан, ерзая под одеялом. – Как насчет групповых объятий?

Снейп закрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая. Дисциплинируй сознание, контролируй эмоции… кто-то ущипнул его за задницу под одеялом.

И Северус искренне надеялся, что это был Гарри.


End file.
